The Luscious Danger
by Warrior of Poseiden
Summary: His strength and weakness will be tested, after graduating from a Pokémon trainer school, and traveling with his father and cousin, Hayden for a year, ash Is now ready to take on the Pokémon world. In completing his dreams to become a Pokémon master and top coordinator. This time instead of being on the sidelines Ash will take he world by a storm.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

**After graduating from a Pokémon school, and after traveling with his father and cousin, Hayden for a year, ash Is now ready to take on the Pokémon world. In completing his dreams to become a Pokémon master and top coordinator.**

**When I first started writing this and gave it to my friends (who is a very blunt critic) is that this was very cannon like, and after rewriting this story over for a year, I done my best. **

**I'm also looking for a Beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon I only own the plot ideas and OCS Characters.**

**This is AU and does not follow Cannon at all**

* * *

_One day I'm going to Hayden, dad, and Tori I'm going to be all of you, just you watch,_ Ash thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Dream **

_Ash bolted straight for the mysterious Pokémon, not caring if he trip over rocky road, now Ash was standing ten feet from the mysterious Pokémon. __Thunder and lightning boomed over the night sky._

"_I have you, right where I want you," Ash said panting, he reached into his pokeball, with an ice symbol on it, "All right, Glaceon lets hit it on out!"_

_Ice beam cover the area, as Glaceon emerges. The Pokémon smirks, "you really think you can beat me human?"_

_Ash gritted his teeth."I can and I will, Glaceon Aqua tail now," Glaceon __swing its tail as if it were a vicious wave in a raging storm._

_Before the Pokémon could doge and attack, Ash heard the sound of his alarm clock._

_End of dream._

* * *

Ash stirred and woke up a few minutes later, he smiled Growlithe was still asleep at the edge of his bed Ash glance at his clock 6:34_. _He crept out of bed and went to the bathroom.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Ash walked out of the bathroom dress in his usual, he scratch behind Growlithe ear, and whispher."hey big guy, it's time to get up, we have to get going." Growlithe stirred and woke up; it was at ash side in seconds. He crept downstairs and walks right out the door.

Along the way the way to professor oaks lab, Ash thought about the Pokémon he was going to choose as his starters.

_I'm better with fire type, like me I'm aggressive, untamed, and wild and have a strong thrust to prove myself, I know exactly what who I'm choosing,_ the sound of Growlithe bark snap Ash out of his thoughts. He grinned happily as he stood in front of professor Oak Lab; he walked inside and was greeted warmly by professor Oaks himself.

"Hello there Ash, Growlithe, you two weren't suppose to be here for hour from now," professor Oaks said smiling.

Ash scratches the back of his head, grinning like an idiot. "Yeah well, I want to get here early so I can get my Pokémon before Gary does. Is he awake yet?"

Professor Oak shook his head. "No, he's not Ash. "

Ash smiled."Good lets started, I wanna be gone before Gary choose his Pokémon."

Professor Oaks wave his hand and gesture ash and Growlithe to follow him. Growlithe and Ash, follow the professor until they stop at a table with three Pokémon sitting on it.

Professor Oaks clear his throat. "As you begin your journey as a Pokémon trainer, you have three starters Pokémon to choose from, Squritle the water type, Bublasaure grass type, Charmander the fire type."

Ash smiled. "I choose Charmander, Professor Oaks."

Professor Oaks raised an eyebrow. "are you sure, Ash? Fire types are a hand full handle?"

Ash grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah I'm sure, when I was at the trainer school and traveling with dad and Hayden, I bonded more with the fire type then the other Pokémon. I can't explain, why but I feel more connected with them."

Professor Oaks nodded. "Very well." Professor Oak reaches into his pocket, and pulled out Charmander Pokeball, and six other pokeball and handed them to Ash,

He then handed Ash a red and black electronic device.

"These are your first set of Pokéballs, and this is your Pokedex, it's a device that has information on every Pokémon you come cross," Professor Oaks explained.

Ash nodded, and held up the Pokedex, and pointed it toward Charmander.

"_Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health."_

Ash turned to Growlith."Well bi guy looks like, Charmander, is joining us." Growlithe bark happily, and greeted his new partnered.

Ash walked up to Charmander, and held up the pokeball and Charmander tap and went inside the Pokeball.

* * *

"Thanks Professor Oaks, catch you later, come on Growlith lets go we gotta go," Ash said as he left the lab, once outside he took off, with Growlithe at his side.

As Ash and Growlithe ran to their home, they stop in front a house It's a nice, one story house, with an in the front. It has a brick porch and panel front. It has a wood door, and landscaping to capture the beauty. It lays on a sidewalk, and it has five front windows, a front yard with a walkway, and no trees are blocking the sunlight.

Ash took out his Pokeball, "Charmander, let's go for it." Charmander was out in a second.

"Char- char," Charmander said.

Ash just chuckled." Come on, Charmander I want you to meet my parents before we go."

Charmander and Growlith walked behind as they walked inside the house."Mom and Dad, we're home."

Growlith let out a small bark, and Charmander said." Char-Char."

"In the kitchen, Ash," his mother called out, Ash gesture his two Pokémon to follow him sitting at the table, was his father Marcus Ketchum a retire Pokémon master and former member of the Kanto region elite four. Shoulder length black spiky hair, fair tan skin, a scar under his right eye.

Looking up from his newspaper, Marcus grinned when he saw Ash had a new Pokémon with him." Hey there big guy, who might you be?"

"Char- Char," Charmander said happily.

"Aww he is adorable, " Delia gush, and Ash rolled his eyes and Marcus chuckled. Ash sat down at the table and Charmander and Growlithe follow the pursuit.

As the family ate Ash told them about, his dream of him battling a mysterious Pokémon."I hope this dream mean I get Eevee that evolve into a Glaceon." Ash quip up and both his parents chuckled. Marcus took the pokeball necklaces off his neck and handed it to Ash.

"This is Growlithe Pokeball, I'm pretty sure the big guy is coming along with you and Charmander," Marcus said chuckling at the look on his son face.

Delia spoke up when Marcus was finish."Ash a word of advice, before you go it's best if you study your Pokémon attacks."

Ash nodded." I will, thanks for the advice mom." With that before his Parents could say something else, Ash and his Pokémon bolted straight up the stairs.

"That boy, is going to make a name for himself one day, "Marcus said shaking his head.

Once inside his room Ash, grabbed a book bag from nearby chair, and packed his stuff for his journey, once done he sat down on his bed and look at his Pokémon.

He took out his Pokedex pointed straight Charmander again.

"_Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health."_

_Attacks are : Ember, Flamethrower, quick attack, slash, heat wave,_

Ash then turned the Pokedex to Growlithe.

_Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting._

_Attacks are : Flamethrower, ember, __Agility__, fire fang, flame weal __  
_

* * *

"Wow, let's go, and not waste anymore time," was all ash could say, and returned both Growlithe and Charmander. He grabbed his backpack bolted downstairs.

"Bye, mom, bye dad, next time you two see me I'll be the Kanto region champion," Ash called as he left the house.

Both his parents chuckled."I wasn't that bad was I?" Marcus asked and his wife chuckled.

_I'll go the nearest Pokémon store, and stock up on supplies, Ash_ thought feeling suddenly giddy.

As ash descended on his journey with his Growlithe and now Charmander at his side what new adventure awaits him.

_There is new Pokémon, out there waiting to be discover, and waiting to be caught,_ Ash thought smiling.

* * *

**A/N- well that's the end of Chapter I- let me know what you think, I also adore good criticism. If you see a mistake please don't be a B about it and polite tell me. Ash other family members were never mention in the show or in manga Ash father is also importing to his growth and development of his character. **

**Do you think as Ash grow as a trainer should he be a specialize trainer that only train one type of Pokemon? I will also take in suggestion about the Pokemon he will capture. **


	2. Chapter II

**I'm also looking for a Beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon I only own the plot ideas and OCS Characters.**

**This is AU and does not follow Cannon at all**

* * *

Chapter II- Charmander and Growlithe caught in grassy situation.

_Last time we saw Ash just choose Charmander as his first Pokémon, giving the permission by his father, Growlithe joined the due on his journey._

As Ash travel, he stood in front of a Pokémon center. He reaches into his Pocket and pulled out a pokeball.

"Growlithe help me out over here." Ash said, summoning the Pokémon. Growlithe was at Ash side a few seconds later. He turned his attention to the Pokémon.

"Big guy, I need your help getting me supplies," Growlithe bark and follow Ash into the Pokémon store, Growlithe help Ash picked out the supplies they needed paid for them and walked out the store.

As they continue, Ash stood at the entrees of the forest; Growlithe let out a small whine and tug on Ash leg, and tried to pull him back.

Ash chuckled."Hey cool it, big guy I'm a trainer now I can go into the forest."

Stepping over tree roots, Ash make his way into the forest. It's a lush, emerald green and there are flowers of every shape, size and color. Ash breathes in deeply and is almost overwhelmed by the sweet scent of flowers of every kind. He can hear birds like Pokémon chirping in the background, and a brook bubbling downstream. They came to a stop when they, saw a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon blocking their path.

"Wow a Budew," Ash said, he held up the Pokedex.

"_Budew, the bud Pokémon. In the winter it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but open it again in the spring. _

Growlithe bark at the bud like Pokémon and Jump in front of Ash protectively. The bud Pokémon was unphase by Growlithe, Barking and a vine emerge from his bud and strike at Growlithe, Growlithe dodge the vine.

Pointing at the Pokémon." Growlithe, quick attack now!" Ash commanded, Growlithe Charge at the Pokémon Its body blaze with white energy, and struck the Budew before it can dodge.

_We have an advantage here, Growlithe is a fire type, so grass type attacks won't have much effect on him, _Ash thought. Budew sent series of fast razor leafs, at Growlithe.

"Jump over them, and then jump on the branch and wait for my command," Ash order, Jumping the razors leafs Growlithe landed on the nearest branch.

Green energy emerges from Budew mouth and forms a ball, and threw it. "Now, Flame wheel Growlithe." Ash Order once more.

_Ugh we need to end this, before this seriously gets out of hand,_ Ash thought, gritting his teeth. Growlithe jump into the air and release red- orange flames from his mouth while somersaulting Into Budew.

Ash quickly pulled out a pokeball,"Go Pokeball!" And threw it capturing Budew inside the Pokeball. Sweat drip down Ash face as he, watch Pokeball move back and forth until it stop completely.

A smiled widen across Ash face as he walked over to the Pokeball."Welcome to the team, Budew." Ash pulled out Growlithe Pokeball and return it.

"You did good, big guy,"

Ash continue walking, through the forest glancing back and forth, looking awe struck at the sight around him, various of Pokémon around going about their daily business. Ash saw the light shining through at the end of the forest, and took off, until he saw a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon.

_Viridian City is only a day away, if I continue this way I can hit the city by tomorrow, but I could catch this Pokémon first _Ash thought. He pulled out his pokedex

_Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack_

He reaches into his Pokeball and. "Charmander, lets hit on out."

Pointing to the flying Pokémon, "Charmander, Agility, now!"

Charmander, charge at Pidgey, with full speed, then extending his claws. Pidgey flies at the opponent and its body becomes surrounded by white streaks. It then slams into Charmander who flip over Pidgey when Flames erupts into his mouth.

"Flamethrower! Now!" Ash commanded, Fire exploded out of Charmander mouth, and Pidgey was hit before it dodges.

Ash Pulled out his Pokeball,"go Pokeball!" Ash threw the Pokeball, and capture Pidgey inside. The Pokéball move back and forth until it stop completely,.

Ash grinned, happily and walked over the pokeball and picks it up."Pidgey, welcome." Ash tuck the pokeball inside, and Pulled out Charmander pokeball and return it.

"Good job, Charmander," Ash whisper.

_Two, Pokémon caught now it's time to head over to Viridian City,_ Ash thought, he tuck his hands in his pocket, and continue on his way. When he saw a light at the end of the tunnel Ash took off at full speed. And was out of the forest, before Ash could go any further, he was approach by a young man, Shoulder length blue spiky hair, dark red eyes. His hands were tuck into his pocket.

"Hey do you want, to have a battle with me?" the boy asked sternly.

Ash frowns and shook his head."I love to battle you, but I can't I have to get my Pokémon to the nearest Pokémon center,"

The boy nodded. "How about I take you there, I know the quickest route to get Viridian City."

Ash grinned at him. "You're not going to get over this are you?"

The boy mimic Ash grin."Not really nope."

"Let's go." Ash extending out his hand,"Name Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, at your service."

The boy return Ash hand shake."Blake Stephen of Jubilife City, right back at ya."

Ash frown."Jubilife city? I never heard of that city, it not in the Kanto region.

Blake chuckles and nodded."You're right it's not. Jubilife City is in the sinnoh region."

Ash smiled."Cool I'm meeting a person form whole another region awesome!"

"So how are we going to get to Viridian city?" Ash asked.

Blake nodded pulling out a pokeball."Pidgeot I need your assistance!" in front of Ash and Blake was a large avian Pokémon.

"Wow," Ash said and held up his Pokedex.

_Pidgeot, the bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgetto. It can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile._

Pidgeot lower itself, Blake hop on Pidgeot and extending out his hand, and Ash took and Blake help him on.

"Pidgeot, get us to Viridian city," Blake order hastily. Pidgeot extended her wings and took off, into the clear sky.

"Hey does, Viridian city have contest located there?" Ash attempted to start a conversation.

Blake nodded."yeah they do , have a contest, but the deadline to register Is in four day, then you have a week to train before the opening ceremony." Blake replied. With Pidgeot speed they were at the entrees of Viridian City in what seem like thirty minutes. Blake eyes widen, when he saw Officer Jenny standing at the front of the city.

"Pidgeot land in front of, Officer Jenny," Blake orders. Pidgeot dove and land in front of Jenny. Ash and Blake jump off of Pidgeot, before they can go any further.

"Hold it, I need to see both of your I'd before you two can, enter the city," Jenny order firmly. Ash frown, he saw Blake took out has Pokedex and Ash follows Blake example, and gave them to Jenny.

"Our I.D is inside, the Pokedex," Blake explained, as Jenny handed Ash and Blake back their Pokedex.

Jenny nodded."Both of you, are good to go."

"Thanks, Officer Jenny," Ash and Blake said in union. Blake return Pidgeot and ran to catch up with Ash.

"Blake are you a Pokémon trainer?" Ash asked.

Blake shook his head."No I'm not, you see I'm a Pokémon breeder; I was a Pokémon trainer when I first started my journey. Three year gone."

Ash stop dead in his tracks."Waite, what?"

Blake chuckle."I started my journey, three years ago in the sinnoh region. I still train my Pokémon and battle other trainers, like you but now and days its more say of me following in my family foots steps into becoming a Pokémon Breeder. "

"Wow, I just started my journey this morning, my dream is to be is a top Pokémon coordinator and Pokémon Master."

"Big goals, Hey looks like I'll be your first official Pokémon battle," Blake said smirking.

Ash smiled."I guess so."

**Unknown area.**

"Hurry, you slow pokes we have to get this done before the boss have our hives," A girl dress in black said, barking out orders.

"All right, all right, keep your pants on woman, I'm working fast as I can over here even with the files, it's going to take some time for me to break in cyber walls and shut down the systems this is more like a month progress." The man said scowling.

The woman rolled her eyes."Quite you, complaining you idiot, we don't have time for this. Make sure you send at least two teams of grunts out."

The man nodded, not taking his eyes off his laptop, he frown when notice major activities coming from his laptop."Ma'am we have a problem here, we have two different activities going on. One in the north part of Viridian city and other on the north eastern side."

The woman scowl, "send a team of scouts and find out what their business is here"

"Yes Ma'am, while I'm on it I'll contact the boss, and tell her we are on the final phase," the man said with a wicked grin.

**With Ash and Blake**

Ash and Blake, walked the rest of the way to the Pokémon center in silence.

"Hey Blake, how far did you get in the sinnoh league?" Ash asked, as they walk the busy streets of viridian city.

"The top twenty-seven," Blake answer, they continue walking, they stop in front of two large door.

"And we're here," Blake said grinning, Ash let out a small laugh as they walked inside. Ash walked up to a desk where a woman with red hair, tide up with two buns at the end.

"Nurse, Joy, I can you check out my Pokémon?" Ash asked, pulling out the four Pokeballs. Nurse Joy nodded and took the Pokeballs from Ash.

"What's your name sir?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Ash Ketchum," Ash answer.

"Nurse Joy, is there a way I can contact my parents?" Ash asked after thought. "Yes right over, there is the phone where you can call them." She said pointing the phone, on the other side.

"Thanks, " Ash said and walked over to the phone. Ash dial the number and Waite someone to answer the phone.

A few seconds later."Hey there, champ how are you coming along?" asked.

Ash grinned like an idiot."Great I'm already in Viridian city. And caught two Pokémon, a Budew and a Pidgey."

"Congrats, kick butt in the contest, champ," Mr. Ketchum said mimicking Ash grin.

"Hey dad where mom, and did Gary catch any Pokémon yet?"

Marcus shook his head."Your mom, is out running errands won't be back until later, Gary on the hand chose a squritle for his starters, but Professor Oaks hasn't heard from him yet. I'll tell her you call. Oh and give Hayden a call he wants to hear from you."

"Got'cha, love ya Dad, tell mom I said hi," Ash said hanging up. Ash dial another number until a young man with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, light tan skin appear, on the screen.

"Well, well , well, look who decided to find out he has a cousin in the sinnoh region, just waiting to hear from him, hello too you Ashey!" Hayden said smiling.

Ash rolls his eyes at Hayden antics."Hello to you too Hayden, just call to say hi. I got to viridian city and I caught two Pokémon."

"Ah, not bad for rookie, I heard from Uncle Marcus you're planning on entering the Viridian city, contest?"

Ash nodded."Yeah that's my game, "

"Good then, I'll see you get your butt kick in contest, I'll personally show up then," Hayden said smirking.

"You're funny Hayden, any way got go catch ya latter," Ash said, hanging up the phone.

Ash walked over to where Blake was sitting and sat down next to him. While waiting Ash took out his Pokedex and tap it the image of Budew came on the screen.

"_Budew, the bud Pokémon. In the winter it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but open it again in the spring. _

_Type: Grass/poison _

_Gender: male _

_Ability: Natural cure, leaf guard._

_Attack: Sunny day, solar beam, razor leaf, energy ball._

_Sweet, __Ash thought, grinning. He taps it again and the image of Pidgey appear._

_Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack_

_Type: Normal/ Flying_

_Gender: female _

_Ability: keen eye , tangle feet._

_Attack: Sand attack, tackle, Aerial ace, Double team, quick attack._

Ash put his Pokedex away."So studying your Pokémon?" Blake asked, not opening his eyes.

Nodding his head Ash frown in confusion."Yeah, how did you know? I thought you were taking a nap or something?"

"Nope, just had my eyes close heard your Pokedex talking,"

Nurse Joy walked up to the due, a few seconds later."Ash Ketchum, your Pokémon are ready to be check out." She said and walks away.

"Thank you, which seems like forever," Ash exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Blake.

Ash walks up, to the desk and took his Pokeballs from Nurse Joy and thank her and walks out the Pokémon center with Blake in a toe.

"So I know, a field that nearby so we can battle, then we can sign you up for that contest, " Blake quip up.

Ash chuckles,"I'm not going, to get rid of you after the battle am I."

Blake smirk."Nope, not really lets go."

Ash and Blake walked out the Pokémon Center, as Blake lead them to a large grassy Plane. Ash couldn't help but wander what type of Pokémon will Blake choose. Blake stood on the opposite site of Ash.

"All right, Ash this is a two on two match the first to beat all three Pokémon wins, got it?" Blake, pulling out a Pokeball ash follow the same example.

"Got it, you start first," Ash said.

"Persain I need your assistance!" Blake said a few seconds later large lion like cat appear on the field.

Persain huh?"

Ash pull out his Pokedex.

_Persian the classy cat Pokémon and the evolve form of meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nibble muscles. Its pounces on its prey at lighting speed._

"Budew, lets hit on out," Ash commanded, a seconds later Budew was on the field.

* * *

**A/N- thats the end of Chapter II- That battle will take place in the next chapter, so what did you think ofAsh capturing Budew as his second Pokemon.**

**Side note- I usually take a**** week and half to write a chapter, unless something comes up and a another week to proofread the chapter.**

**Don't forget to review the chapter and let me know what everyone thinks.**


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

_Last time we saw, Ash successfully caught two Pokémon, Ash also met another trainer, who was relentless to battle Ash, but as always trouble is lurking around the corner._

"Persian I need your assistance!" Blake said a few seconds later large lion-like cat appear on the field.

"Persian, huh?"

Ash pulls out his Pokedex.

_Persian the classy cat Pokémon and the evolve form of meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nibble muscles. Its pounces on its prey at lightning speed._

"Budew, lets hit on out," Ash commanded, a seconds later Budew was on the field.

"Budew lets starts, this battle off with razor leaf," Ash commanded, pointing to the Cat like Pokémon. Budew sent series, of razor leafs at Persian who swift and doge them, with ease.

"Quick attack, Persian," Blake said calmly, Persian bolted straight for Budew with lighting speed who couldn't dodge it time and was struck it with its forces.

_Man, that Persian is strong; he's probably using quick's attacks to win this battle._Ash thought a quick plan form in his mind.

"Budew razor leaf, around the field," Ash commanded, Budew sent series of razor leaf around the field, confusing Persian.

_What is he up too?_ Blake thought, with interest. "Persian, jump and use slash to stop the razor leaf." Persian uses its back paw and jump up, and dove down, then its claws turns white, and slash at the razor leaf.

Ash smirks. "That's what I was, hoping you would do. Budew vine whip, now!"

Budew extended out his vines and struck, Persian and use his other vine to trap Persian. The remaining razors leafs struck Persian.

_Not a bad strategy,_ _but not good enough Ash,_ Blake thought. "Persian uses bite on the vines to free yourself."

Using its powerful jaws Persian, bits the vine, causing Budew to break free,"Budew!"

Budew fell backwards because of the impact of the bite."Hang in there, Budew!"

Ash clench his fist._Man this guy, is proven to be a challenge. Persian speed and its quickness is proven to be no joke, I have to find a way around it._ Ash made a mental note to train his Pokémon's on its speed, later on. He took a quick look around field and grinned.

_This is tricky but this may, work,_ Ash thought, as another plan form his in mind.

"Persian wraps this battle up, with hyper beam!"

Persian opens its mouth and a orange ball emerges in front of its mouth. And fires it at Budew.

"Budew jump in the light, and summersault down then use razor leaf around yourself!" Ash commanded, Blake eyes widen in shock.

"What the heck are you trying to do Ash?!" Blake asked shock filling his voice.

Ash grinned."Just wait and see my friend." Budew Jumps into the light, and massive razors leaf surround himself as he summersualt down with full speed, and surrounding the cat like pokemon.

"Dodge it quickly, Persian!" Blake bark, Persian try to swift but couldn't dodge.

"Because of Budew, moving rapidly around the field, almost like double team and agility combined, with a leaf version of flame wheel, he jut completely confuse Persian," Blake mutter, but a small smile crept on his lips.

_Your, not doing a bad job, Ketchum,_Blake thought smiling.

Budew with full speed, slammed into Persian. "No lets end this battle, Budew energy ball, max power!"

And Budew fire the energy ball "Persian, dodge it!" Blake order, his eyes widen Persian jump out of the way slower than its usual speed, and was hit with the impact and knocked unconscious.

"Persian, return take a rest old friend," Blake said, smiling he tuck the pokeball in his pocket and pull out another one.

"Budew, return," Ash said mimicking Blake. "You did great, pal take a rest. Pidgey lets hit on out," Ash commanded.

_Pidgey, huh, even though he's a new trainer I need to sop underestimating him,_ Blake thought as he chose his next Pokémon.

"Sneasel, I need your assistance!" Blake order, a bipedal Pokémon which vaguely resembles a mix of cat and weasel. apear on the field.

"Sneasel huh," Ash held up his pokedex.

_Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack._

"Swift then use, ice wind," Blake order calmly. Sneasel Swift and blew blue wind out its mouth a Pidgey, who flip and dodge.

Pointing to the sharp claw Pokémon. "Aerial ace!" Ash thunder, Pidgey flips, and his body started glowing white pure energy. Seconds later Pidgey was twice its size, is a large, brown raptor-like avian Pokémon. It is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face and underside. It has a crest of pink feathers on its head and black streaks behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail alternates between red and yellow. It has powerful, pinkish-gray talons, which it uses to grasp prey.

"Wow, Pidgey evolve into a pidgeotto," Ash said smiling, like a idiot. Ash held up is Pokedex.

_Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution._

Pidgeotto, flies at Sneasel, flips into the air then it become engulf in streaks of white light, flies into Sneasel disappearing before hitting it. Confuse Sneasel look around the field. When Sneasel was distracted pidgeotto slammed into Sneasel.

"Sneasel!" Blake cried out. Sneasel shook off the attack, and regain its balance. Before Blake could call out his next command the sound of a engine roar behind them. They saw woman in a blue uniform drove up to them. With a concern look on her face.

"You two, need to evacuate now! All lf videran city has been shut down and everyone is evacuating, and you two need to the same," officer Jenny order, with that she drove Ash and Blake both exchange looks. Blake returns Sneasel and pulled another pokeball.

"Pidgeot, I need your assistance," Blake order, Ash got on Pidgeotto and Blake got on Pidgeot and both took off.

"What the heck, is going on? Why would the city be shut down?" Ash asked frowning, Blake shook his head, and he was in the same boat As Ash was in.

"I wish I Knew, let's go check it out," Blake suggested, he knew that it was a crazy idea but he was inching to find why his battle was interrupted.

As Pidgeotto and Pidgeot, flew over the city Ash and Blake saw people gathering in huge crowds, people pushing each other out the way, and number of crowds trying to get to the nearest transportation as possible.

**North eastern of ****Viridian****City.**

"Start moving out, everyone in the city has evacuated, this should be easy picking, start sending out each team to each labs in Viridian city," the woman order, her dark stormy grey eyes blaze with excitement.

_Lets get this show on the roll,_ she thought.

"Boss, we have a problem, there are strong activities in coming our way," the man mutters.

"What? Let me see," she bark, her grey narrows, the man turn his laptop over to her, and what the screen show made her grin. It wasn't the young man riding on a Pidgeot that spark her interest, but the other young man with spiky black hair riding on a Pidgeotto.

_So little Ash, is finally a trainer now, let's see how much you grown since the last time we meet,_ she thought with a grin.

She clears her throat."Keeps the operation going; I'll deal with the two trainers myself. Just keep the officers away from our plan."

The man nodded, and was giving out orders to his team. Meanwhile the woman, pull out a pokeball.

"Togekiss, let's go," the woman order, Togekiss was in front of her in seconds.

She cast a cold smile."Togekiss, you remember little Ash right?" Getting a nod from the Pokémon, she continues. "Little Ash, finally became a Pokémon trainer, and I thought it would be nice to welcome him into the Pokémon world." She put on her huddie and shades and hops on Togekiss back and flew off.

_Time for a little reunion, _the woman thought.

**With Blake and Ash **

"Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot, scan the area for any suspicion activity," Blake order.

"Blake at this rate, you should join the police officers," Ash joke and Blake chuckles.

"Thank you, for that suggestion, I'll take that into a account," Blake comment, Pidgeot was able to spot, several humans with small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Its ear tips, collar, and tail are black and angular face. Pidgeot and Pidgeotto was about to flies down when they swift violently when they saw several hearts coming their way.

"What the heck was that?!" Ash asked struggling to hold on to Pidgeotto.

Blake scowls."Sweet kiss it's a move that causes the target to become giddy and confused."

"Well, it's about time little Ashy became a trainer," a girl mocked, Ash gritted his teeth.

Blake raises an eyebrow."Why does people, call you that?"

"Because it irritated him, to death," the girl answer before Ash can reply. Ash eyes narrow when the girl came to a view, riding on a Togekiss. She was wearing a black huddie and sunglass.

"Who the heck are you?" Blake asked, looking back and forth between Ash and the girl.

The girl, scratch her chin, as if she was thinking about that answer."Ashy know who I am, we use to go to the trainer school together, and could never beat me."

Ash eyes widen."Tori?!"

The girl grinned and pulled off her huddie, shoulder length red hair, stormy grey eyes."In the flesh."

"Tori get out of the way, I don't have time to deal with you," Ash grunt pulling out a Pokeball, Blake follow a similar example.

"Aww, I just wanted to come and say hi, but unfortunately Ashy it order to pass me you have to beat me in a match " Tori said mockingly.

"Fine lets land," Blake said, and Tori shook her head."Let's make this intresting, this battle will be in the sky."

"What?!" both Ash and Blake exclaimed.

Tori smirk."You heard me, an air battle whoever wins and can go through. I get to choose my challenger. And I choose Blake."

"Me?" Blake asked frowning.

"You don't remember me? We face each other in the grand festival, two years ago, I want my rematch."

"Fine, I get to call the shots, a match, if I win you have to lets us go, and tell us your business here, if I lose Ash and I will give up being a trainer." Blake explained.

Tori nodded."Deal, Gold duck, front and center!" A blue, bipedal, duck-like Pokémon. Appear in front of in seconds.

"Huh?" Ash held his Pokedex.

_Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. The evolved form of __Psyduck__. Golduck is very adept at using its webbed hands and feet, making it the fastest swimming Pokémon of all._

"So this is a rematch, Absol I need your assistance!" Blake thunder a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur.

_Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow._

"Gold duck, use hyper beam," Tori demanded, an orb of energy appear in front of the gem of Gold duck forehead, then fires a powerful beam at Absol. Absol jump and swift.

"Absol, quick attack, then use Razor wind," Blake commanded Absol dash forward with blinded speed, that even Gold Duck couldn't up with. It disappear then tackle Gold duck from the scythe on Absol's head glows white and it swings its head, sending out a white crescent blade at energy Gold Duck.

"Giga impact," Blake order not giving Tori time to call out an attack. Absol darted toward Gold Duck with orange energy surrounding his body and disappear before Gold duck could strike back. And slammed into Gold Duck.

_Wow both, Absol and Gold Duck are really strong pokemon, But Blake relying on Absol speed, and Gold duck despite its speed, and can't keep up_, Ash thought watching the battle with awe. Tori and Blake both return their Pokémon.

Turning his attention to Ash."Ash buddy you're up next!" Pidgeotto flew into the spot where Pidgeot was.

"Well, lets see if you're going to put all those lessons to the test, Ashy, Pichu, you're next!" Tori call out.

_I need to keep this battle going, if sliver and his gang would ever hurry up with those files,_ Tori thought., as she looked at the device in her hands.

Ash frown, and held up his Pokedex

_Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves._

"Charamander, lets hit on out," Ash said.

* * *

**Unknown area**

"Hey you two, hurry up, those twerps won't take long to battle each other, we have to pick up the pace," A talking cat like pokemon said, scowling.

"Cool it, meowth, were going in now, this is the best plan we ever came up, while the twerp and her gang are doing the hard work, we'll come in for the kill," A man said.

"While we're on it, the twerps have some powerful pokemon, we can snag for the boss,"

* * *

_These battle are too easy, its like she wants us to win, if she was serious she would have destroy us by now, is she part of what ever going on down there? _Blake wander, he frown hoping if he wasn't right.

"Ash! finish this battle quickly, this is a trap!" Blake exclaimed, his eyes widen when he realize whats going on.

"Pidgeot, Quick attack now!" Blake thunder. Tori eyes narrow."Pichu thunder!"

"Charamander, flamethrower, Pidgeotto gets us down there," Ash order. Electricity sparks through Pichu cheeks and release bolts of thunders, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot flew past Togekiss with lighting speed as flames in Charamander mouth, and fires in full

"Charamander hold your flamethrower, til we get down there," Blake said and Charamander nodded.

Tori flew down with a smirk on her face."Sliver, is everything ready, we have company coming."

"Hm whatever, lets the brats come, we got what we wanted." Sliver replies coolly.

* * *

"Hey Blake, why did you interrupted the battle like that?" Ash asked as Pidgeotto and Pidgeot landed in the ally where no one can see them...or so they think.

"Because Ash, that wasn't a battle, she was buying time for the group that was causing all this rucuss in the city and she part of it. Don't know how," Blake answer as he return Pidgeot . Ash done same with Pidgeotto but let charamander stay out, the fire in his had die out.

"Dang my first day, as a trainer I'm already getting my self into some mess, and I think its only get worse from here on out it," Ash mutter, shaking his head in bemuse.

As the trio continue walking through the ally the sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

Ash and Blake stop dead in their when they saw a ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Its ear tips, collar, and tail are black and angular face. Stumble toward the trio, wobbling back and forth bruises cover all its faces and body, a gash cut was on its right leg and left paw and he clasp in front of the trio.

"Pichu! listen Blake we have worry about our battle later, we have to get Pichu to a pokemon center, and fast," Ash said quickly he return Charamander, and pick up the injure Pichu and bolted straight out of the ally, with Blake right on his tail.

The city had return to normal, people were slowly getting back to their normal activity. The officers were directing the streets of Viridian city, Blake had wander what was going on while they were fighting Tori.

"Hold, it you two!" a woman voice boom and Ash and Blake froze in their spot. A officer walked up to them.

"Officer Jenny, can't this wait? we have an injure Pichu that's on the verge of dieng if we don't get it help," Ash said in a frantic breath. Jenny nodded,"Hop in, I'll give you two a lift." Ash and Blake hop in the seat.

"What, were you two doing? I saw you two earlier, in the field?" Jenny asked as they drove off.

"We're having, a battle but it was irrupted, by all the mess that was going on," Blake explained, Ash was stroking Pichu whispering to him, that everything was going to be okay.

"I can't give all the information, but a couple of thief's, that shut down the city, we we're able to capture two of them, " Jenny said, and Ash and Blake could tell she wasn't giving out any information than she already have. Jenny pulled up in front of the Pokemon center and Ash and Blake hop out, Ash ran inside and ran up to the desk knocking someone over.

"Hey watch it, boy, I was standing there," a girl voice said anger creeping into her voice.

"I apologize for him," Blake said, helping the girl up. By the pokemon condition was, Nurse Joy took the Pokemon from Ash arms as he started explaining how they came in contact with the pokemon and how they found it in the condition it was in.

"Ash-" Blake said, but was cut off by a girl, that Ash knock over a few minutes ago.

"Hey buddy, apologize! you knock me over," the girl said, scowling.

Ash shook his head."I'm sorry, my mind not in its right place. Ash of Pallet town."

The girl sighed."Fine, but you owe me, my name Misty, just Misty."

"Well, looks like were saying here, for the night, might as well book a room," Blake said, grinning. _ Are we ever going to get to that battle, _Blake thought, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter III-Those, battles were difficult for me to write, especially the air battle scene, So what did the group steal while they were in the labs? Stay tune for the next chapter. Note Ash isn't ignorant of how to battle, he watch battles all his life and now he's just using those strategy now.  
**

**Beta Form/Acceptance Rules**

**1.) DO NOT send an Beta via review, by PM only. All submissions from anonymous viewers and authors alike in the review section will be deleted/ignored.**

**2.) You need to have better Grammar than me. Good at description and decent in writing action scenes.**

**3.) Be honest with me, I may be a writer but I am still young and still growing. So don't be afraid to be blunt critic.**

**4.) Tell me your strength and weakness in writing. This is more like a collaboration. **

**6.) If you have any questions, PM me.**


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

_Last time we saw, Ash and Blake battle were interrupted, by the arrival of Ash old rival Tori, Ash and Blake encounter a injure Pichu and Ash finally meets Misty. _

**Unknown area **

The sun shone, brilliantly all rosy pink and salmon-pink, Tori jump off of Togekiss, and returns it to its pokeball. As she walked to base Tori ignore the look her partner, sliver was giving her. Memories of the past flooded through her mind like a dam breaking.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, give back the egg it's not your bully," Ash thunder as he charged at littleTori._

_Tori grinned, taking the egg with her. "Daddy won't know."_

_End of Flashback_

Tori snapped out of her thoughts, as she stood in front of two large sliver double doors.

She walked inside with a poker face look, and stood face to face with her boss. The woman has long sliver hair, onyx black eyes that bored straight into Tori stormy grey eyes.

Not wasting anytime, and getting straight to the point. "Tori was the mission successful?" she in a stern voice.

Tori composed herself. "Yes ma'am, sliver and his team were able to get all the files in the lab, and for some reason sliver grab a thunderstone and firestone from one the labs."

The boss waves her hand. "Let him, keep the thunderstone and firestone. We have what wanted. Let's prepare for phase two. We're going underground, we do not any distractions. Those two grunts did well, with keeping the officers off your tail."

"Yes ma'am, do you want us to move our location?" she asked.

The boss nodded. "Yes once completed, your new base will be located just south east of Vermilion City. There is where phase two will be begun. For now Tori rest and get your team ready to prepare to leave."

**Pokémon center at five am**

_Dream_

_Ash clenches his fist. Thunder and lightning boomed across the night sky, as he stood on the rocky hill like rock face to face; with the same Pokémon that always manage to escape him. Now the Pokémon was with another trainer, with silver hair, brown eyes dark skin, male, with black gloves. Glaceon stood in attack position waiting for a command._

"_Who are you?" Ash asked scowling. This is the one trainer he could never beat and now he was going to win this once and for all._

_The trainer smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you what Ketchum; you beat in a six on six match I'll tell you. If not you have to keep guessing."_

"_Fine," Ash grunt and Glaceon did the same._

Ash bolted straight out of his bed, sweat dripping down his face he glanced around the room, Blake and misty were still sleeping , Ash got out of bed and threw on some cloths grab his bag and walked out the room and out of the Pokémon center.

Ash felt the cool breeze of the night wind hit his face, he reached into his belt and summon Pidgeotto from his poke ball and small bight light blast and Pidgeotto emerge from his pokeball.

"Pidgeotto lets fly over to the Rocky Mountains, and get some fresh air," Ash said as he claimed on Pidgeotto back and the Pokémon flew off with amazing speed.

_What is up with these weird, dreams I am having. What do all these dreams mean?_ Ash wander as they flew over the quiet city, he remember his dad telling that dreams have a weird way of foreshadowing of what's going to happen. If that's the case, is he at some point going to meet this trainer as his dad said time will only tell.

Pidgeotto flew and landed on the rocky plain field near the to the boulders of the Rocky Mountains, Ash looked down, and grinned his spot was perfect.

Ash jump off of Pidgeotto, and examined the area the field was cover by rocks and boulders, of all kind with a small stream going down the middle.

Ash reached into his belt and pulled out two more Pokeballs. "Charmander, Bedew, Growlithe, come on out you three."

Charmander, Bedew and Growlithe, emerge from the pokeballs, and they were rubbing their eyes while looking at Ash with curiosity.

"Listen up, the contest is in one week, and we need to be in tip top shape, for it," Ash said earning a cheer from his Pokémon. He grinned at that thought.

"We're going to do some training, and mock battles for two hours, before we head back to check up on Pichu and the others," Ash explained.

The Pokémon's nodded._Maybe I should start with some stretches first,_ Ash thought, starching the back of his head.

"All right, let's start with some small warm-ups," Ash said, the Pokémon agreed. After doing some stretching, and a few laps around the field. Unknown the gang a pair of black eyes were watching the whole scene unfold.

"Now that's out of the way, I'm pairing everyone up Pidgeotto vs. Growlithe, Charmander vs. Bedew." Ash said, seeing as he got their attention Ash continues. "The first match will be Charmander vs. Bedew." The two Pokémon stood ten feet from within each other.

"Alright begin!" Ash thunder, both Pokémon charged at each other. Bedew swift and duck, as Charmander swipe Bedew with his claws multiple times, bedew extended out his vines and strike at Charmander, who jump over the vines. Who jump over the vines as Charmander spins around quickly sparks fly's from his tail at bedew and dash behind pushing his body forward Bedew duck and sent series of razors leaf at rapid speed.

Ash watches the battle with interest. Thinking of different combination he can use from watching these two fights. _These guys are not pets their human too, they have their own mind and their own way of thinking,_ Ash thought, he continue to watch the battle with interest.

While the battle continues a sudden bolt of electricity, fires at Charmander and Bedew stopping the battle in midway.

"Ugh what was that?!" Ash asked looking around the area wildly, him Pidgeotto, and Growlithe ran up to the two Pokémon.

Kneeling down, with the concerned laced in his eyes and in voice. "Are you okay?"

Getting a nod from his Pokémon Ash looked around until, he saw a shadow moving behind a boulder.

Pidgeotto, Growlithe Bedew and Charmander, jump in font of Ash protectively.

Growling. "Come on out, it's four against one," Ash commanded, a second latter a figure emerge from its hiding spot.

Ash smirk a yellow, round-bodied Pokémon with black stripes, stood in front of the group, with thunder surrounding its arm.

Ash held up his pokedex.

_Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid is the evolved form of Electabuzz. It generates electricity by spinning its arms._

"Sweet, Charmander you're up," Ash gesture to the lizard Pokémon. Elekid sent a powerful bolt of thunder.

"Charmander, Jump and use slash," Ash said, Jumping over the thunder extending his claws glowing with white energy and charged at Elekid, but stop when green energy form around Elekid.

Is that protect? Ash thought. When the bubble disappear, without thinking.

"Charmander!Quick attack then use ember," Ash thunder, forming in it's a ball made of thunder, formed in Elekid hands jumping up, Charmander speed increase and dodge the attack, spinning its tail widely fire sprung from Charmander tail, the two attacks collided.

Sight up. "Man, this is one strong Elekid, it will make a good addition to the team," Ash mummer to himself.

"Flamethrower!" Ash said, flames erupts in Charmander mouth, and roaring flames shot through his mouth, to slow too dodge Elekid was hit the by the impact of the blast.

"Go Pokeball," Ash said, the pokeball capture Elekid inside, Ash always hated this part it was the part he has to wait. A red dot appears on the pokeball. Dawn as just looming over the horizon, Ash walked over to the pokeball and grinned.

"Welcome to the team, Elekid." Ash said smiling. Ash held up four other pokeball and return them expect Pidgeotto.

"Alright, Pidgeotto lets head back to the Pokémon center," Ash commanded, he jump on Pidgeotto back and the bird Pokémon, and flew off high.

_Man, that's was an unexpected work out, and brand new Pokémon_, Ash thought, grinning from ear to ear.

_Okay what's up with,_ _Elekid?_ Ash remembers traveling with Hayden, how easy it was for him to capture Pokémon. But Ash brush off what he said.

"Capturing Pokémon is the easy part earning their trust, now that is a different story. Some Pokémon allow you to capture them because they see you have potential to make them a powerful Pokémon. They'll refuse to listen to you, until you earn it." Hayden voice rang through his head.

Is that's what's going to happen? He captures Elekid, but does that mean he still has to earn its trust? Only time will tell for him.

The sun just barley high over sky, Ash saw a few people walking on the streets getting ready to start their morning activities, Pidgeotto lands in front of The Pokémon center

Ash returns, and walked inside the Pokémon center, only to be ambush by a happy Pichu cover in bandages, and a laughing Blake and Misty.

Ash smile."Hey it's great to see you're feeling better, Pichu." Pichu nodded and hugged Ash once more.

Calming down."Where have you been? We woke up and you weren't there."

Shrugging his shoulders."I couldn't sleep, so I went and some training for an hour and got new Pokémon in the process." Ash grinned,"Hey when was Pichu check out?"

"'Bout thirty minutes ago, she free to leave but I guess she wants to stay." Misty said.

Ash looked at Pichu who gave a firm nod.

"Hey, when we're going to finish that rematch Ash?" Blake complained he's been inching to finish that battle.

Smirking."How about now! And beside we know you were going to lose any way!" Ash said.

"Wait what battle?" Misty asked, confusion pressed on her face.

"Ash and I had a battle; but it was interrupted by all the recuss that was going on yesterday."

A thought just came to him."Hey why don't have a double battle that can make things interesting?" Ash asked.

Blake and Misty exchange looks before Blake shrugged his shoulders."All right I'm in. lets kick Ash butt."

Ash snorted at that. "You wish, Stephen."

**Ten minutes later, at the grassy plain field.**

"This is a double battle, between Ash of pallet town and Blake of Jubilife city, begin." Misty announces, Pichu stood next to misty.

"Absol and Sneasel, I need your assistance!" Blake order, Absol and Sneasel emerge from their pokeballs.

"Growlithe, and Elekid, lets hit on out!" Ash thunder, Growlithe and Elekid stood in front of their trainer.

Elekid looked at Sneasel and Absol, and then looked at Ash who nodded his head.

"This is your first battle with me, so I need you trust me," Ash spoke up.

Elekid gave a small nod in return; time to show this trainer what she can do. But it looks like she has to work with the Pokémon next to her… for now.

"Absol razor wind now, Sneasel quick attack," Blake order, Absol fire series of moon cress like wind at the two Pokémon, with his speed increase Sneasel rush forward.

Elekid jump in front of Growlithe, and green bubble forms around them.

"Nice!"

"What?! Ash didn't give Elekid a command yet!?" Blake said confused.

Wasting no time." Elekid, thunder ball now! Growlithe overheat!" ignoring Blake outburst.

Elekid jumps into the air; thunder forms into a ball, and launches it at full speed, Growlithe body turns red and release powerful red and orange fire with an orange flames spiraling out of Growlithe mouth, fusing with the thunder ball.

Thinking quickly."Sneasel jump onto Absol back, and Counter that with shadow ball, and Absol use future sight."

Sneasel did a back flip and landed on Absol back purple energy forms out of Sneasel mouth as Absol eyes turn pure white, a black and purple ball emerge full powers, as a blue ball, and launches the attack at full speed. The attacks collided causing hazes surrounding the battle field, Sneasel extending his claws as purple energy took over his hand, camouflage himself within the haze.

_Now this is my chance,_ Ash thought. "Elekid use Thunder, around the field, to protect Growlithe. Growlithe head straight into the haze, and flame wheel!"

Misty watches the battle with interest; so far Ash is gaining an upper hand but let's see how this battle go.

Elekid spins its arms, at a fast speed and yellow sparks appear around its horns. It then fires a bolt of yellow electricity surrounding the battle field, under covering sneasel spot.

Growlithe jumps into the air, and release red-orange from his mouth and somersaulting straight into Absols who jump over the wheel. Sneasel struck at Elekid who slammed her arm into sneasel, countering the attack, abandoning her post Elekid swift over to Grolwithe side, thunder blasted sending Sneasel back and knocking it unconscious.

_This isn't good, its two against one! I need to find a way out this hole_, Blake thought sweating."Giga impact!" Orange surrounds Abosl body, and dash forward, Growlithe and Elekid swift, Flames erupt in Grolwithe mouth and thunder blaze around Elekid arms and both release a powerful blast not giving Absol enough time to dodge and knocked unconscious.

"Absol and Sneasel, are unable to battle winner is Ash of Pallet town." Misty announce and Pichu cheered happily.

"Absol, Sneasel return!" Blake said, he whisper."you two did great, you earn a rest."

Ash ran on the field, and hug his Pokemon."Thank You!You guys were great out there!"

Misty and Pichu, walked on the field joining the rest of the group. Turning his attention to the two,"So you two, decided to join us on the rest of journey?" Ash asked.

Misty shrug her shoulders and Pichu gave a nod."Why not? were all going the same place."

"Hey Ash! where did a noob trainer learn how to battle like that?" Blake asked once Ash return his Pokemon.

Smirking."I train and travel with my dad and my cousin when I was younger and I use to go to a Pokemon trainer school."

"Eh, you gave me good battle so why not? I'll join the rest of the way, I'm sure I can be a use so what the hey." Blake said shrugging his shoulders and chuckles good naturally.

"So...lets get me sign up for the contest!" Ash exclaimed."I'm ready to win!"

Misty and Blake shook their head, and walked off the field.

Ash ran inside the contest hall and walked up to the desk where the clerk was sitting at. Ignoring Misty and Blake who were heavily breathing.

"Hello my name is Ash ketchum, and I want to enter the Pokemon Contest," Ash said eagerly.

Without looking up."Sir hand me your I.D."

Ash took out his Pokedex and handed it to the woman, in a few minutes the woman handed Ash a card and his Pokedex.

"You have one week, to train your Pokemon and be back for the opening ceremony."

Ash nodded not holding his enticement Ash walked back over to his friends and Pichu.

"Well, lets this training started."

**One week later Viridan City Contest hall.**

After the opening ceremony and round one Ash barley made it into the next round, now he the stats were high, he was first and his opponent was a girl named Ashley. Ash, was dress in a fedora hat and a tuxedo, and brown gloves.

"Squritle! I choose you!" Ashley orders, second later small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle appear into on the field.

"Bedew Lets! hit on out!" Ash thunder.

"Squritle, hydro pup!" Ashley exclaimed.

Pointing to Squritle, "counter that with Energy ball!"

* * *

**Will Ash get himself out this hole, and win against his new opponent? **

**OCS accepting rules**

**1) send OC by PM only, **

**2)Only one OC submission per person.**

**3.) Do not beg for me to give your OC screentime or give them more than one cameo. Doing so will only make me less likely to bring yours in. I will bring characters in when I feel it's appropriate to do so. **

**4.) All OCs I get will probably be accepted, but only 4-5 will have supporting roles, the rest will be there to fill in time and what not.**

**5.) FOLLOW THE FORM THE WAY IT IS ON MY PROFILE. Failure to do so is automatic disqualification.**

**6.) If you have any questions, PM me.**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (Height, weight, body structure, eye color, hair color/style, etc)**

**Age (13-18):**

**Birthday:**

**City/Hometown:**

**Personality: (Give me a solid paragraph or two about how they are as a person and how they interact with others. Do NOT give me a list of adjectives, that's an automatic disqualification)**

**Every day Attire (Clothes):**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Swim wear:**

**Pajamas:**

**Cold Weather clothes:**

**Accomplishments: (You had to have placed in the top 10 of one of the leagues in order to enter. Make this realistic, avoid being top ten every league, that's highly unlikely.)**

**Family (optional):**

**History:**

**Ultimate Goal(s):**

**Romance: Yes/No. If yes, PM me on which other OC you want yours to be with.**

**Pokemon: (So include your Pokemon: Species, Nickname (if it has one), accessories(items), moveset can have up to 9 moves and the pokemon has to be capable of learning it. No legendaries or shiny pokemon and you can only have 2 pseudo-legendaries max) (Need six pokemon in your party and six in reserve) :**

**Battle Cry:**

**What you say when you win:**

**What you say when you lose:**

**Battling Style (How you battle):**

**How does your character train/treat their Pokemon?:**

**Character Skills: (Can have up to three)**

**Character Fears: (Three only)**

**Character Weaknesses/Flaws: (Need three)**


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

_Last time we saw Ash just capture his fourth Pokémon, and just enter the contest._

**Chapter summary: Ash is now facing a new trainer, that is about to force him to keep him on his toes. **

"Five minute, on the clock go!" The announcer shouted.

Glaring at the Bedew,"Squirtle, hydro pup!"

_I need to keep cool throughout, this hold battle otherwise I'll screw up, _Ash thought. His expression was calm and cool," Bedew, counter this razor leaf shield!"

Squirtle retreats into her shell; and rapidly spins and fires powerful jets of waters out of the opening of her shell, bolts of massive leafs surround bedew body stopping the assault.

Ashley frown, she knew she at a huge disadvantage over here with Bedew being a grass type, but form everything she learn type doesn't matter when it come to a battle.

Clenching her fist, she clenches her jaw," Squirtle keep this guy on his toes! Aqua tail!"

"All right, let bring this battle up a knoch, Bedew block that sunny day!" Ash order.

Series of bubbles bounces from Squirtle mouths and launches them from his tail, and straight for Bedew. Bedew absorb yellow energy and launches at Squirtle at full speed.

Not taking his eyes off the battle, he has to find an opening to attack but where? He glance at the board there was only three minute and she was losing points more than him.

**IN the stands-**

"Ash hasn't go offence, since the battle has started," Misty commented.

Blake nodded in response, "Yeah he hasn't, I'm pretty sure he got some kind of plan, in his mind I'm sure."

**On The Battle Field **

Squirtle was breathing heavily, Bedew stood on the opposite side of field, and mimic his trainer gazed.

"Bedew, use energy ball, into the water!" Ash order, taking offence. Green energy forms into a ball and Bedew threw into the water, creating larges waves the light from ceiling shine on the waves.

_What is he up too?_ Ashley wander she ran into trainer that was known for their crazy combos and strategy, but this tip the scale.

"Stop whatever he's doing with, water pulse!"

Ash smirks. "Too late, Camouflage within the waves then use solar beam!"

Ashley eyes widen in realization, "That's what he was hoping for! He creating enough light to use solar beam, and he's using the wave as some sort of protection."

Squirtle put his hands together ad forms a ball, and fires it at Bedew, Bedew dives into the water the light shine on the water, Bedew open up the bud of his head and gather energy in it then a white orb appear between them when the solarbeam is finish charging and fire a white blast, slamming hard into Squirtle.

"Squirtle No! hang in there!" Ashley cried.

"Time is up! Moving on to the next round is Ash of Pallet town." The announcer exclaimed, the crowd burst into cheers.

Ash smiled, and then returns Bedew, Ashley did the same. His strategy work keeping on the defense and keeping simple

Her head was down, she lost how the heck did she lose? She knew she had the disadvantage with type, but still Ash relay on being in the defense the whole battle through.

Ash walked up to Ashley and extended his hand, she smile and shook it."Thanks, Ash you gave me a good battle."

A crooked grin spread across Ash face. "Hey anytime, you want to have a contest battle give me a call."

"Thanks, Ketchum, I'll be cheering you on," Ashley said.

Nodding his head. "Thanks."

"That's, what we call good sportsmanship everyone," the announcer said and the crowd burst into cheers. Ash step off the field, and walked to where his friends and his family were at.

Hayden was the first to greet him, "Hey, Ashy not bad of a battle, but you're still a rookie."

Ash waved it off, "I'm ignoring that comment, and he doesn't exist in my world."

Hayden scoffs at that, and turn his attention away. "He hurt my feelings." After many congrats from his family, Blake, Misty and Pichu only stood with him.

"Hey great job, out there Ash," Blake spoke up, breaking the silence.

Shaking his head, "hey thanks, I don't want to get a head of myself, I still got a long way to go."

"Well, well, well, if isn't the rookie, who won by luck!" A voice jeer behind them.

Ash whip around to see a young man, with short sliver hair deep blue eyes , wearing a closed jacket, black and green pants and boots.

"Who the heck are you?" Ash demanded.

The boy smirk. "The name is mark, a name you will never forget rookie."

"I already forgot it now." Misty mutter and Mark scowl at that.

Ash narrow his eyes, annoyance crept onto his face. "This may, be my first time in a contest but when we face each other, I'll wipe that smirk off your face Mark."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Please rookie as if you can; don't worry I'll go easy on you with my weakest Pokémon, we face each other."

Mark purposely bumps into Ash, who scowled.

Calling over his shoulders, "Later loser!"

Ash clenches his fist, if there was one thing he heats and its someone underestimating him.

"Ash, don't listen to that jerk," Misty said putting a hand on Ash shoulders.

Ash nodded absently. "What is up with that guy?"

Blake frowns and scratches his chin, "Ash along your journey, you're going to come across trainers like that along the way, this is just the first. Sometime there are trainers who have a worse attitude than that that was just the tip of the iceberg, and sometime the only way to beat trainers like that is by shutting their mouth and ignoring them."

"I'm going to head to my room, think up a new strategy for the next round, and maybe get some light training done," Ash said turning his back and walked away, leaving behind misty and Blake.

**In Ash room**

Ash sat on his bed, playing with his pokedex. _I could switch it up a little bit, still keeping simple and focus on the offences battle strategy's maybe I should use Pidgeotto, for his speed and quick attacks, or Growlithe for his speed as well, the only disadvantage Growlithe would have is the water field, I have to find some way to maneuver around it, _Ash thought, but the real question still remain who is next challenge and what type are they going to use.

Ash fell back on his bed, and closed his eyes, still wandering how tough the next challenge is going to be. A memory of talking to his father came back to him.

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Ash, come here!" Marcus called out, he took a quick glance at the grassy plain field they sat down cross legged._

"_Ash remember this, it's not the type of Pokémon that matters, but how well train the Pokémon is and how sync the Pokémon is with his trainer, "His father lecture twirling a pokeball in his hand._

_Confusion pleated on Ash face. "Huh, you lost me daddy, I thought type mater in a battle?"_

_Marcus brows knitted together. "Yes and no, yes matter because it gives the trainer an advantage over the opponent. For example say you and I battle, you choose a water type and I choose a fire type, you would have a certain advantage over me because doesn't have that much of advantage over water, if you know what our doing you could use that one advantage despite what field we battle on and may come out on top, the answer could also be no because no matter the advantage or the type if the Pokémon isn't well train, the battle is suicide for the trainer."_

_Ash nodded." I think I got it, daddy but what if a trainer never lost a battle in their life?"_

_Marcus shook his head and chuckles, "Ash there is no such thing as never, every trainer has lost their fair share of battles only thing is they learn from their mistakes so they won't repeat it in the next battle."_

"_So, if they learn from the last battle they won't make the same mistake they made?" Ash asked tilted his head back._

"_You got a lot to learn kiddo, before you're ready to face the big league," Marcus said._

_Ash nodded eagerly his eyes gleam with determination. "Yeah, I'll face the big league and I'll win to and beat you too, while I'm on the roll daddy."_

**End of Flashback**

Ash scratch under his chin, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called. Misty, Blake and Pichu walked into the room.

"Ash, did you figure out what Pokémon you're going to use, for the quarter finals?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about using Pidgeotto or Elekid for the next round," Ash replied, still deep in thought. "One thing for sure is that I'm not using the same strategy twice."

"Good idea, your opponents are bound to figure out how to use it to their advantage," Misty said.

Noticing Ash was still staring out of space, "Ash is you all right, and you're not letting that guy get you?" Misty asked concern lace in her voice.

Ash hesitated, and then shook his head. "No I'm not, I was just thinking about what my father said to me that's all."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "All right if you say so, I think you have to go down to the field, I think you're up next."

Jumping out of his bed," What are we waiting for?! Let go!"

Without a second a of thought Ash bolted straight out his bed earning a sigh from Misty and Blake.

"Is he going to be like this all the time?" Misty asked, frowning.

Blake shrugs his shoulders closing the door behind him."No I idea, but let's get our seats."

**Unknown area**

"What do you two think? Should we snag the twerp Pokémon or not?"

"The boss, said let's wait but still keep an eye on him and the two." The woman said shaking her head.

The man with the blue hair stares bleakly for a few minutes before replying. "I agree, but we still have our own plans as well, but we're bound to cross path with them at some point in time just be calm, meowth."

The cat like Pokémon rolled his eyes."Whatever, just get back to work."

**On The Stadium field**

"Good luck, Ash and let's give the crowd a battle they will never forget!" The boy known as Liam said, with a wide smile.

Ash return Liam smile, "You got it big guy!"

"All right, Raichu come assist me!" Liam called, thunder blaze across the field and a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon. Raichu is covered in dark orange fur with a white belly. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a lightning bolt shaped end.

"Charamander, Lets hit on out!" Ash thunder. Flame surround the field and Charamader appear.

"Five minutes on the clock, for the quarter finals lets begin!" The announcer said.

"Quick attack now! Raichu!" Liam exclaimed.

"Counter that, with ember!" Ash counters pointing to the Riachu. Riachu bolts straight for Charamander with white energy blazing out of his body. Charamander spins around quickly and sparks of fire stream of fire flies from its tail flame at Riachu who its tail and toss the Ember back.

"Charmander get behind Riachu and use slash," Charmander almost imminently dash behind Riachu and finger on each of Charmander's claws shine. It then slashes Raichu.

Liam silently thought about how he was going to get around Charamander speed, he has to admit the lizard Pokémon has speed, and Ash wasn't giving him a chance to counter, he silently thought about Ash last battle, and how he stayed on the defense until the end of the battle.

_And that's exactly what we will do, _Liam thought grinning a small smirk set on his face. "Charamander wipe that smirk off Liam face, spin over Riachu and then use flamethrower!"Charmander

"Raichu, counter that with thunderbolts!"

Charmander spins over Raichu, releases a stream of fire from its mouth at it. Raichu swift and Raichu release a blast of electricity from its body colliding with the flamethrower.

"Riachu double team and Agility," Liam called calmly. Raichu ran around Charmander, making multiple doubles of himself and with newfound speed counfising Chamander.

"Hang in there, Charmander!" Ash called panic starts to fill his couldn't get the grin off his face, found the opening that he needed.

"Lets wrap this battle up, double team once more, then use thunder bolt!" Raichu make more multiple doubles of himself, and then release a blast of electricity from its body.

"Charmander, doge it quickly," Ash cried out.

"Too late, Ketchum," Liam remark. With Charmander confuse , and unable to hear his trainer the thunder bolt, blasted at him with full power knocking the lizard type Pokémon unconscious..

Ash face fell, and his shoulders slump forward, taking in the fact that he lost and won't be moving onto the next round. Ash return his first pokemon back to its pokeball and whispers you did great take a rest.

"Charmander is unable to battle, moving onto the next round is Liam, of Viridan city," the announcer announced. "Hey Liam, you did great!" Ash said walking up to Liam and extended his hand and Liam took it.

"Thanks, for a great battle Ash,"

"Well, you just gave Charmander a worthy opponent to beat someday," Ash said.

Liam nodded his head at that."I' ll look foraward to battleing you again sometime,"

**At the end of the festival out outside the stadium.**

Ash looked back on the battle he lost and couldn't help but grin, this was his first lost and he knew there will be many more along the way.

"Hey you guys, let's get going there a bolder badge with my name on it, and its calling to me," Ash said grinning like an idiot, he take offs, with his friends and Pichu behind him shaking their heads in amusement, knowing this was going to be one interesting jounery ahead of them.

_I wonder, how strong is the pewter city gym leader?_ Ash wanders about his next challenge. Putting the festival behind him Ash looks forward to the his challenges in Pewter City.

"Does he know, that we can fly there instead of running?" Blake groans.

* * *

**A/N- Two updates in one week wow that's a record, should Pichu join Ash as the sixth member of the team? Tell me what you think Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think? was good, was it bad what do I need to improve on. Review give me the motivation to continue writing and helps me break writer block. drop a suggestion and I'll take a look at it.**

**Til next time next update sometime next week.**


End file.
